


sugarless

by Pppall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Out of Character, Smut, girl!levi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppall/pseuds/Pppall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3年前的文整理。最大的黑历史- -已完结<br/>注意，这篇是可以做标准反面教材放出的OOC案例文。<br/>如今读来我真是有反胃的感觉。女体+OOC+架空+猎奇的文笔=垃圾。当初写不下去然后草草结尾似乎是因为自己也发现不对劲了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugarless

Sugarless （01）

CP：艾伦X♀利威尔

警告：AU/Sex-reversal/Schmoop/OOC

分级：G（暂定） 

简介：♀利威尔与艾伦的养成小事相关

弃权申明：他们被创哥所有

 

 

 

利威尔一打开`房门就看见了那个小鬼。

“你是谁？”她伸直着食指，没好气的点了点小入侵者的额头——丝毫没考虑到入侵者的年纪，神色不耐的模样让这孩子瑟缩了下。

 

“是我堂弟哦。”  
利威尔撇撇嘴角转过头去，“你家亲戚还真多。”

金发男人出现在她身后笑眯眯的点点头，“是啊。”高大的男人系着明显不符尺寸的粉色围裙，手里还端着打蛋器，看似有几分邻家亲和感之余又略显可笑。

 

利威尔嘴角下耷。  
“滚去客厅。”她夺下男人手中的打蛋器，言简意赅的发布命令，“那边那个小鬼，过来帮忙。”  
被点中的男孩像是尾巴被踩中的幼犬一般，惊惧的抖了抖身体。他抬头用湿漉漉的绿眼睛望了一眼金发男人。  
年纪尚小的孩子尚从未接触到第一次见面就将脾气表现得这般坏的人。

 

埃尔文看着小孩求救的眼神倒显得很开心，“没关系，跟姐姐去吧。”说罢很是亲昵的揉了揉棕色的小脑袋。  
男孩只好朝旁边等得不耐的利威尔扯了个笑脸，“姐姐...?”  
只是小脸上眉毛啊眼睛啊都挤在一块儿，嘴角止不住的向下耸塌。其中的不情愿和紧张倒流露得相当直白。

 

“你叫什么？”利威尔帮男孩卷了卷袖子。  
“艾伦，艾伦耶格尔。”  
“很好。”  
利威尔找了个小凳子，让艾伦站上去，好使他足够高去使用流理台。“以前帮妈妈洗过菜么？”  
得到肯定回复后，她示意艾伦在水槽边先帮她将蔬菜洗净。

 

“姐姐...”小孩子思想简单得很，尽管利威尔几乎不怎么搭理他这个小鬼，但也没表现出明显的嫌恶。或许并不难相处？艾伦大着胆子开始向利威尔搭话。  
“？”  
连答话也没有，忙碌料理的女孩甩了个疑问的眼神过来。  
“......”咕哝的声音在小孩子的嘴巴里格外含混不清。  
“什么？”利威尔当然没听清，眉头皱起又问了遍。  
“......”还是退却了的艾伦耷拉着耳朵没敢做声。

 

半晌的沉默后，利威尔盖上汤锅盖，挑起话题。  
“埃尔文是你堂哥？”  
“嗯。”  
“在今天之前见过埃尔文么？”  
“哎？”男孩想了想，“嗯昨天见过。”

“你就这么信任他？确认就是你堂哥？说不定他只是个人贩子在骗你。”利威尔毫无愧疚感的在小孩子面前诋毁某人。  
“爸爸曾经有跟我说过埃尔文堂哥。”艾伦肉呼呼的2只小手掌拧在一块，“埃尔文堂哥也有我们家的钥匙，还知道爸爸妈妈的最喜欢的东西。”  
“那些消息也有可能从别的地方知道吧？钥匙说不定是你爸爸妈妈弄丢了，被他碰巧捡到了呢？”  
“不会的...而且，而且韩吉阿姨也认识他...”小孩子争辩起来。  
“也许就是你韩吉阿姨和他一起合伙骗你呢？”

 

艾伦沉默下来，2只手仍然不安的绞过来拧过去。小脸蛋涨的通红，也不知是难过还是生气，或者因为其他什么。

 

汤锅发出咕嘟咕嘟的响声，白色雾气从小小的气压口散漫出，食物的香味瞬间弥漫至大半个厨房。  
小男孩抽了抽鼻子。

 

短发女孩停下手里的菜刀，不再继续这个话题，“我叫利威尔。随你高兴怎么称呼。”  
艾伦有些不解的盯住她。  
利威尔走过去，将他从凳子上抱下，吩咐他帮忙摘菜打打下手后，再也没同艾伦说过话。

 

在这初次的沉闷晚餐之后，艾伦避开利威尔，坐在客厅沙发上一边与才见面不多久的堂哥有一搭没一搭的说着话，一边没什么兴致的看电视。  
他毕竟还是个孩子，吃过饭后不一会儿便睡意上脑，坐在沙发上小脑袋一顿一顿的向下磕着。  
利威尔把洗碗活丢给埃尔文，扯住男孩后领，催促已经在揉眼睛的艾伦洗漱睡觉。

 

“太好了，看来你挺喜欢艾伦的，我还担心你们合不来呢。”

利威尔不咸不淡的看了埃尔文一眼，“那孩子真是你亲戚。”虽然从外貌来说几乎看不出什么相似之处。  
“嗯。虽然比较远房。”埃尔文脸上的笑意渐渐隐去，“他的父母都算是我的前辈。前段时间出去取材的时候，不巧遇上泥石流。艾伦妈妈已经过世了，他的父亲至今还在失踪人员名单里。”说到最后那句时，埃尔文的的声音明显压低了。  
“我一直都很崇敬他的父母，既是我入行的前辈又是我血缘上的长辈。他们给了我很多帮助。”埃尔文按了按自己的太阳穴，“我明天下午去那边先处理他妈妈的遗体问题。这几天家里先拜托你了，利威尔。”

埃尔文有些抱歉的看着眼前的女孩——再老成也不过16岁，仍还是个孩子，平日因为工作的原因自己不仅无法照顾她不说，还总是麻烦她。  
“没什么好抱歉的。”利威尔脸上仍是没什么表情，“他自己知道么。”  
“我还没说，先别告诉他吧。艾伦他也习惯他父母经常出差，不会怀疑的。”  
“这能瞒什么时候呢？”她半阖着眼，用怜悯的口气道，“埃尔文，这么久了你还是这么自以为是。”  
她起身径自走向自己房间，“明早还有课，我先去睡了。”

 

青春期到了么。  
埃尔文用凸起的指骨敲敲自己的额头，男人头次感受到类似父母对反逆期女儿的无奈感。

 

“那小鬼今晚在你床上睡觉，动作放轻点。”  
女孩忽然折返回来叮嘱道。  
手指停顿住，埃尔文对突然返回的女孩点点头。  
好吧，至少她没说什么反对意见。

 

艾伦的学校离埃尔文的家并不远，但是与利威尔的学校则是反方向。

“不然让艾伦那孩子转学到你们学校的小学部吧。”  
“不用，距离又不是很远。我下课早点去接他就行，那小子总不会连等我都会出问题吧。”利威尔侧着脑袋坐在副驾驶位上，手脚大大咧咧的摊开。

 

埃尔文停下车，扭过身想帮利威尔解开安全带。利威尔轻巧的先一步解开安全带，躲掉埃尔文的帮助。

被躲开的男人只得叹气，“利威尔...”

“一路顺风，早点回来。”  
少女打断他的发言，利索的跳下车，背转着身子随意对男人摆了摆手。

 

注视着小个子女孩逐渐隐没在同色制服的学生群里，埃尔文抬手摸了摸不自觉傻笑的脸。  
这种傻爸爸的心情是怎么一回事？  
（TBC）

 

 

（02）丧家犬和落水狗

 

 

“今天又从男人的车上下来了呢？”

“果然是在做那种事！”

“百分之百吧？”

 

流言就像是美味流行的糖果，谁都要嚼上一嚼，哪怕上面已经沾满不知谁的口水。

 

利威尔缄默的对着摊开的书本游神。与其徒劳辩解，不如无视那些伸着口器对着肮灒物大快朵颐的苍蝇。

 

“说起来并不算个美人，脾气又差得要命。怎么还有人找她...呢？对方肯定是老头子吧？”

“男人就是喜欢这样啦。也许床上特别厉害呢？哎呀讨厌，我可是很纯洁的。”

“什么啊哈哈哈你上次和你男友不也...”

 

偷偷将被不小心洒露的隐秘碎屑混在一起，大家都忍不住口中都轮番滚上一滚越来越大的“糖球”。

 

因为别人家的糖看起来总是特别甜蜜可口嘛。

偷盗者答道。

 

被谈论者只是拿出熟悉的耳机罩住自己。

 

 

“好吃么？”

“嗯。”艾伦吮住糖果口齿不清的应着声。

利威尔拍拍他的头，男孩的暖棕色头发柔软服帖。经过连续几日的相处，艾伦已经不怎么惧怕利威尔了。

“今天放学也在学校门口等我，下午我可能会提前过来。”

 

“利威尔。”艾伦犹豫了下，还是在进校门前抓住利威尔的手问道，“您的确是埃尔文堂哥的妹妹么？”

“嗯？”少女灰蓝的瞳仁朝男孩方向转转，“当然。怎么了？”

“唔...昨天邻班的XX说，他姐姐看见，你和埃尔文堂哥是，嗯，在做不好的事。”小孩子嘴里还裹着糖，利威尔还是大致听明白这含糊的意思。

她拧着艾伦的脸，“你懂什么是不好的事？”

 

男孩微微鼓起的脸颊涨红起来。

“你相信么？你自己的判断呢？”手指轻轻敲在艾伦的额上。

艾伦有些委屈的开始辩解：“才没有信啊，他们还说我是你和堂哥的私生子呢。我只相信利威尔的话，不是你说的我都不信。”

 

“无条件的相信他人，总有一日你会尝到后果的。”

利威尔揉揉那张肉呼呼小脸蛋，“快进学校去。放学等我，不准乱跑。”

 

 

武力并不是解决事情的最好方法，但这是使乱嚼舌根的人最快闭嘴的手段之一。

 

重重的一拳击打在脸上，她甚至能够感觉得到口腔内壁大力撞击上牙齿的摩擦，柔软微小的毛细血管破裂涌血的瞬间。

调整好身体重心使自己的摔倒不致于二次损伤，背后的风声让她反射性举起手臂护住头部。

太阳穴突突地跳着，血液逆流至脸部，神经末梢的疼痛如同暴风雨中卷起的海浪在耳边轰鸣咆哮，比起棍棒击打在肉体上沉闷声响更嘈杂。

女生反手抓住落在身上的某根金属球棒，用力挥向某个袭击者的颅骨，再顺势横向击中右侧男人的左脸颧骨。但背部即刻也遭受到另一个人的偷袭，臂膀一阵刺痛。

再不逃走也许真的会死在这，利威尔一边确认方向回击一边模模糊糊的想着。

 

 

“啊啊啊！！打架啦有人打架啦！！”小孩子特有的雌雄难辨的高亢声音从前头的路口传来。

好熟悉。

她眯起一只尚未被打肿的眼睛辨认着，某个绿眼睛男孩在巷口探头盯着这里。

更准确来说是死死盯着她。

 

不是让你等我么，到处乱跑是想找死么这小鬼。

 

站在巷口似是受到惊吓的孩童，一直未中断他的惊叫声，直到那几个人发觉那孩子的动静实在大到足以惹人注意。

臭小鬼吵死了！是想找死么，混混们啐着脏话开始向男孩走过去。男孩倒也机灵，一看势头不对就身手敏捷的向外逃走。

混混们大约是恐怕这声音真招来什么人聚集着向男孩逃走的方向走去。

 

白痴，我现在可暂时帮不了你啊。

利威尔支撑不住的靠着墙沿坐下，无法控制的眩晕失衡感在脑中扩散开。可能是刚刚被打中头的关系，她闭上眼睛，在意识海的一片乱糟糟嘈杂中发现自己居然还能考虑自己是否有些轻微脑震荡。

大脑里的脑浆在沸腾，就像是冬天的火锅红汤一般噗噜噜冒着热气争先恐后的想要从自己的太阳穴涌出。或者自己的两片脑仁在跟着一起扭动？她毫无边际的臆想着。

不然怎么会头脑这么热这么吵这么让她疼痛难忍呢？就像全世界只剩她和她的脑子摊在这肮脏的小巷里。

 

 

直到。

轻微的啪嗒声由远及近。

耳朵也还在啊，她在心里叹息。

 

那双小小的手搂紧她的脖子，男孩的声音呜咽，“利威尔...姐姐。”

 

这小子应该不会这么没用被抓到了吧，眼睛实在痛的或者说是肿的睁不开。她咳了几声，闭着眼睛问了句废话，“小鬼，没被抓住吧。”长时间没说话，声音难免嘶哑。

 

“下雨了么。”

 

“没有。”既没有被抓住，也没有下雨。

“那就好。”利威尔的脸不出奇的又出现了嫌恶表情，“让你等我，你居然违抗我的话?”

刚一撇弯的嘴角因为伤口疼痛抽搐起来，狼狈中的女生口中嘶嘶的倒抽冷气。

 

“对不起！”艾伦立刻乖顺的道歉，手忙脚乱的翻找到条不甚干净的手帕，小心的轻蹭掉利威尔脸上的血迹和脏污，顺手用手背呼噜了下自己脸上的水痕。

“因为实在等太急了，就...”

“下次再敢乱跑，我就真的揍你屁股。”少女疲惫的将头埋在不论是体型还是年岁都小她一半的男孩身上。

被埃尔文带回家后，很久没这么狼狈的被群殴过。

不过至少中午是她先动手揍了那群饶舌的家伙，被揍回来倒也不亏。想到这儿，她似乎连头脑也不那么发痛了。

 

 

“利威尔...你还好么？”少女的外伤相当吓人，尤其是那张脸。擦掉血迹和脏污上面仍是一片狼藉，鼻青脸肿完全不足以形容这惨况，这会儿抽搐着咧嘴更显得可惧。

“利威尔...姐姐，很痛么？”

艾伦学着平时母亲的样子轻轻拍着坐在地上的人，好像这么做就能减缓她的痛苦。

 

“滚开，让我起来。”利威尔翻起上唇，威吓地露出上排犬齿。她讨厌这来自尚算不得熟稔的孩童的同情与抚慰。

 

艾伦想，肯定是因为很痛吧。

他捧起利威尔的脸，像是唱诗班的歌童捧着圣经一般虔诚崇敬。如同一只汲水的小鸟，轻轻略过利威尔面上的伤处。

利威尔只感觉比花朵还柔软的物体一下下轻触着面孔，然后停留在她的唇角略微重些的啄了下。

 

 

“痛痛飞掉，痛痛飞掉。”

她听到男孩认真的说道。

“这样利威尔桑就不会那么痛了。”

 

利威尔微微用力撑开自己的眼皮，看到艾伦绿色眼睛里透出蓬头垢面如同野狗一样的自己。

 

妈的，老子的初吻。

利威尔想。

tbc

 

设定初见面艾伦 9岁 利威尔 18岁。

 

 

 

（03）时机

 

 

已经，9点47分了。

手指在手机待机屏幕上划开，戳向回拨键。

 

 

“您拨打的电话暂时......”

 

臭小鬼到底去哪了？居然敢一直不接电话？随手将手机扔进沙发间，利威尔曲起食指抵住太阳穴用力按了按。

这几年不是没遇上什么麻烦事，但至少艾伦那小子在她身边还算听话懂事。

 

 

【请您偶尔也靠着我休息.吧】

在与她身高平齐的那年，艾伦信誓旦旦地对她道。

 

——这才几年过去你就连人都找不到，还靠P啊？利威尔胸口又是一阵急躁。

虽说从来没给那小鬼定什么门禁，可这种时间点也没消息甚至连她的电话都不接——利威尔站起开始踱步，脑子里令人生厌的可能不断对她循环尖叫。

 

 

吵死了！她早已厌烦等待这种事，女人阴沉的眼神游移到躺在沙发间的手机屏上。

“再等十分钟，不然就......”

 

 

“抱歉，我回来了。”

迟归的男孩总算出现。他低着头反手关上门，恹恹的对着女人打了个招呼。

 

“你去哪了？电话也不接？”利威尔几步迎到艾伦面前，她顿了顿，遏制住自己想要贴上男孩鼻梁的手。

“对不起。”男孩脱力似得环住怒气冲冲的利威尔，脸色萎靡，“利威尔桑，暂且别问好么。”

 

 

【小鬼。】

“臭死了！”利威尔鼻尖喷了喷气。顿了几秒松开捏紧的手掌，年长者啪的重重拍向艾伦的后背，“我去热饭。”

 

 

初秋的夜晚已有了些凉意，这对于现在的艾伦倒是舒适得紧。烟草气息从口腔沁至鼻管，在颅内散开。

微醺的感觉合着清爽的风使他身心都得以放松下来。

 

“失恋了？”

身后走来的人顺势拿走他手上的烟，毫不介意的含住滤嘴。

“小鬼没事少抽烟。”

只消在口中过了一遍，便吐出白色袅袅绕绕的烟雾。橙红的火光在纤细的指尖明明灭灭——这让艾伦莫名的感到着迷，恨不能自己就是那支烟嘴，在迷幻中亲吻着她的手指与唇。

 

没见过谁能将吸烟动作做得这么洒脱又吸引人，他忍不住勾起利威尔颊边的一侧发丝撩至她的耳后——熟悉的侧脸轮廓让他错觉又回到下午。

 

“少发呆。下午怎么了？跟小女朋友吵架？”利威尔不耐的拍掉他，自高中以后她便一直蓄着头发，及背的青丝让她更讨厌他人的触摸。

 

“嗯。”

“嗯什么？”

“下午失恋了。和之前的女朋友分手了。”艾伦认真的盯住她，“她说我并不喜欢她。”

“是么。”利威尔撇了撇嘴角，说到底还是小鬼的恋爱游戏。

 

“我一开始并不这么觉得，不过我现在想清楚了。”他看着那人，暗色中绿色的瞳仁亦压沉几分。艾伦低下头靠近她的脸，“我的确是不喜欢她的。”

利威尔面无表情的抿着嘴吹了口烟气，熏灼焦辛的白雾扑在他的脸上。不对这过家家般的少年恋情发表任何看法。

 

 

艾伦侧过脸，只稍许用了点力便用自己的唇叩开利威尔的唇齿。

舌与舌的厮摩间，相同的烟草气息在2人的口腔里蔓延。

 

当两人分开时，互相的呼吸仍有些不稳。利威尔按掉快烧到手指的烟草，像给宠物犬顺毛般揉了揉艾伦的发，“烟味好臭。”

 

 

“本来是要给你这个，不过你现在最好去漱口。”她如往常一样与他道了声晚安，便回了自己的房间。

 

年轻的男孩抓紧手里的糖，迷惑的想，这是什么意思呢。他总是不能够了解利威尔在想什么，包括那天葬礼上来自于她的拥抱一齐。

 

 

埃尔文将母亲遗体带回来之后，他们举办了一个极简的葬礼。

艾伦第一次知道自己原来还有这么多亲戚，尽管大多数见都未曾见过。埃尔文说，艾伦的父亲仍在失踪之列，所以抚恤金只有一份。耶格尔夫妇的遗产并不多甚至可能还有贷款要还。

 

然而所有这些都与他无关。

 

他哭的声嘶力竭，也看不清那些人失望推诿的脸，回忆起来只模糊记忆利威尔素色葬礼礼服和温暖的拥抱。

女性气息的怀抱与安抚使他分辨不清身处何地。

“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈...”

 

 

很快，他受到了一个指掴，少女拿着手帕生疏的给他擤了擤鼻子，“我才不是你妈。”她翻了翻眼睛，似是不满，又扯开男孩紧攥的手掌，塞了粒糖果。“叫我利威尔。”她对男孩曾叫过的“姐姐”像是极其厌恶。

 

“你的妈妈永远都是现在躺在那里的那位，而我和埃尔文，则都是你未来的家人。”她抱起已止住啼哭的男孩，向着埃尔文走去。

 

然而这之后，直到埃尔文也出事，他的家人也仅剩她而已。

 

 

时间还多得是，总有一天会了解的。艾伦沉了沉眼，他又想起下午肖似某人的前女友。

他拨开手里的糖纸，将红色的糖果放进嘴里。

 

好甜，利威尔也喜欢这甜腻的口味么。

 

 

不好！时间已经这么晚了。看了眼床头座钟，艾伦火烧屁股似得急忙窜起，费力的将头塞进未解开纽扣的衬衫，囫囵套上。

跌跌撞撞的冲到浴室，抓起牙刷塞进口中胡乱掏蹭几下就取出来往外跑。

 

“重来！”

“唔啊啊啊什么？！”

 

艾伦耶格尔受到 被卷起的今日晨报 攻击1次。

 

 

“利威尔？”

艾伦有些吃惊的看着面前的人，现在都已经几点了，她怎么还在家里？

利威尔看看他的傻样，不满的卷起凶器继续敲了敲他的头。

“今天周末啊白痴，脏死了啊你，快去重新洗漱！”

 

艾伦耶格尔受到 被卷起的今日晨报 连击5hit。

 

恭喜勇士艾伦耶格尔成功回到转生点。

 

 

当艾伦满血恢复坐在餐桌边时，利威尔已经坐在客厅等候着他...

不，等等。那么高大的身影并不是利威尔。

 

他沉默的走过去，那人转过头，仿如当年第一次见面那样对着他满面灿烂的打招呼，“好久不见啊艾伦。”

“好久不见，埃尔文堂哥。”

 

 

“你应该说欢迎回来才对。”

 

艾伦耶格尔受到 利威尔的右手手掌 重击1次。

 

勇士艾伦耶格尔 再次阵亡

 

 

他看到利威尔神色自然的坐到埃尔文身边。

就好像真正的家人一样。

 

 

这不对，艾伦想。原来时间早已经不多了，而他却恍若不觉，不小心吃完所有的补给。

 

 

Sugarless （04）

 

 

“我遇上了些麻烦。”埃尔文说道，“那段时间的确与领队失去了联系。等我找到机会与他们联络之后，通信又因为气候无法与你们及时联络。等真正能够与这边联系时，当地发生政变。大使馆那边收到暂且撤离X国的消息。”

金发的中年男人似是回忆得有些头痛，皱着眉间捏了捏鼻梁，“那时候，我在撤离人员名单上清清楚楚的看到艾伦你父亲的名字了。”

他转向艾伦，目光炯炯，“艾伦，你的父亲还活着。”

艾伦怔住，失踪这么久的父亲仍在人世，心底压住的重负突然就这么简单的清除掉了。好像今天才学会呼吸，血管才开始畅通一般，喉咙里不自主的想要呼出一口气，轻松自在得让他不习惯。

他深深吸气几次后，才面色如常的抬头凝视他的堂哥。

“所以，我再次跟随大使馆的撤退人员一起暂退到X邻国，希望能够找到你的父亲。”男人长年在外奔波的脸上露出复杂神色，“但是我找寻许久之后发现，你父亲再次失踪了。”他站起身，抬手搭在比他矮不了多少的少年身上。

墙上挂钟滴答走动的声响突兀而又惹人厌烦。

喉咙很痒，像是有头怪兽伏在他的胸腔咆哮，用尖锐的兽爪铙钹着他的气管，他恨不得张大口用嘶吼将那怪物逼出。

但是，没用的。

少年用手掌捏住脖颈，迫使那不屈的怪物退下去。

“埃尔文......堂哥，”他卡了一会儿，但是仅从声音根本没任何不对劲。“谢谢你。父亲的事，你尽力了，我想若是父亲他还活着，他一定能安全回来的。这几年，麻烦你了。”

他想，现在一定是心底的那只怪兽在操控着他说话吧。他现在的头脑完全一片空白，怎么还能调动神经组织语言道谢呢。“但是，你真的太对不起利威尔......姐姐了。这8年，她很辛苦。”

“她很担心你。”结束了，艾伦想。“我先回房间冷静下。”完全没有一丝异常。

完成了任务，内心的那只野兽又开始嗥叫着奔腾而出。艾伦紧紧嗓子眼，大步回了自己的房间。

 

“一定很难接受吧。”男人盯着少年丧魂失魄似得背影道。

“确实很难让人接受。这么多年过去，你居然又扯了一个漏洞百出的谎言硬塞给他。”利威尔目光平平，脸上半丝表情也没。

“你以为他还是小孩子？不，就算是小孩子也听得出你这话的漏洞吧？——8年这么久，你究竟是多忙或者说多紧迫，才会一次通信都无？甚至连透露自己本人安全的信息都没有？”

她仰起脸，带着明显的讽刺神情，“地理杂志的特约摄影师如此之忙？而且杂志社也对你的行径三缄其口。我隔两年打电话给杂志社，不同的人居然给我不同的答案？我大概也猜得到你在搞什么，但是你还对那孩子这么隐瞒么？他又不是傻瓜。”

“假如你直白的告诉我们，不可说也就算了。有些事情，不是你觉得对就是对的，不要对家人也用那些心机。”

“我知道了。”埃尔文泄气般的靠回沙发里。他的额上原本整整齐齐的发丝松散了些，客厅顶灯的照射下，细碎的阴影使他的脸溢满着疲惫。

“你一开始也知道，我表面上是地理杂志的特约摄影师，但私下有在为某个组织办些侦查这样的事。有时候甚至会牵扯到自己和他人的生命安全。”他瞟了利威尔一眼——女人的脸依旧紧绷着。

“艾伦的父母也是这样，他们的确是我的前辈。”

“艾伦的母亲任务中去世了。我这几年和艾伦的父亲在执行别的任务。抱歉，无法跟你们说。艾伦的父亲仍在继续那个任务，我暂时被潜排回来。”

埃尔文闭上眼睛，他实在有些累了。

 

“早些说明就好了。哪怕不用这么详细。”一双柔软的手轻轻在埃尔文头上的穴位按揉起来。

埃尔文叹气，“明明头发都留起来，看上去也温柔不少。怎么你现在还是这样坏脾气的刻薄嘴呢？”

利威尔毫不含糊一巴掌拍他的额头上，起身道，“我一直都是这样。这才是表里如一吧？不要对家人也用上谎言。至少，艾伦是你真正的堂弟。”

 

——但你们现在更像是一家人不是么？艾伦觉得自己快要禁锢不住那头怪兽，满脸涨得通红。

他恶狠狠的掐着自己的脖子，他丝毫不怀疑刚刚利威尔和埃尔文那番话是故意说给他听得。毕竟以他们俩个人谨慎的性格，他是不可能在无防范的情况下听到那些。

艾伦也不算不懂是非的中二小鬼了，他可以理解堂哥与父母，甚至也能接受那样蹩脚的谎话和敷衍。

可他，就是无法接受那两个人看上去无比和谐的画面。捏紧喉管，野兽开始肆意的咬噬起他的五脏六腑。这比死掉还让他痛楚。

他几乎要落下泪来。

 

 

待他冷静下来的时候，他已经收拾好行李，站在门口玄关处了。

“你丫要去哪？”利威尔在厨房准备晚饭，发现这小子失魂落魄的提拉着行李准备往外走，急忙揪住他。

艾伦理了理头脑的想法，镇静的开口答道：“去外面住。”

“去外面哪里住？你们家的房子前2年不是被你偷偷摸摸租出去了么？”

艾伦瘪了几秒，他没想到利威尔居然是知道这件事的，他当时只是想闲着也是闲着，租出去还能赚零用钱补贴家里。

好吧，现在显示并不适合再去思考这个。

“我可以去住校。”

“你学校离家就十分钟的路程，住校意义是什么？而且学期中办住校也要下学期才能住吧？”利威尔脸上浮出冷笑。

艾伦打了个颤，补充道，“那我跟阿尔敏住...或者三笠住。”

 

果然利威尔的眉宇间开始出现不耐烦，“我知道阿尔敏他住校。三笠是个妹子，你也说得出要和她住？！”她揪紧艾伦的衬衫领子用力拉向自己这边，“三笠并不是你小女朋友之一吧？”

艾伦感到身体的不可抗力，开始心虚的嚷嚷起来，“你也是个妹子呢！我跟你还不是住了8年？！！”

 

“砰”

行李落到了地上，它的主人也瘫坐在地上。

龇牙咧嘴的捂着脸。

 

利威尔一屁股坐到艾伦身上，右手仍旧保持着揍出好拳的状态。

“傻逼我们什么关系啊？”

 

撞击声和怒斥声引得埃尔文从自己的房间里探出个头来，“怎么了？”

 

“跟你没关系！要么回你自己房间......”

 

中年男人用着奇妙而迅速的小碎步窜至玄关处，拉开门流畅的接话。

“晚上我想起来有件事要办也许不回来了。”

然后在利威尔恼怒的注视下，递给艾伦一个爱莫能助的眼神。

之后迅速的关上了门。

 

 

半晌无声。

艾伦想，完了。

他看见利威尔身上还未来得及脱掉的围裙，他想他突然有点能够体会案板上菜的感受了。

 

TBC

 

 

（05）

 

单就外貌而言，利威尔完完全全属于正统意义上的美人样貌。打从艾伦在埃尔文家的第一年情人节时，他就相当明了这个事实。

那时的小学生也不过刚刚明白什么是情人节，偶尔也有三四个早熟的孩子也会随同成人的习俗互赠巧克力以及信笺来表示自己幼稚的喜恶，而更多的孩子都会装作一副避之不及的模样，尽管他们也对此充满好奇。

 

 

打开鞋柜的一瞬间，艾伦就听到里面扑唰扑唰的纸张摩擦声。他转了转头，幸好已时值放课时间，没什么人注意到他。他随手撕开一份，草草的瞅了眼。

 

【艾伦同学我喜欢你】

 

男孩偷偷将那几张来历不明的小纸条用力揉了一把，汗津津的手心捂晕了纸上的字迹。

 

 

“喜欢”啊。

他咕哝着，拆开附随在信笺里的巧克力，满脸餍足的啃下一小口。艾伦当然知道这里的“喜欢”是指像父亲对母亲，男人对女人那样情感含义。也许埃尔文堂哥与利威尔姐姐也是那样的...

艾伦拍拍自己的小脑袋，将一切对于利威尔的怀疑都拍打掉。嘴巴里还残留着巧克力的浓厚余味，合着一股子甜腻的油脂气。

“利威尔桑绝对会讨厌这味道的啦。”小男孩慌慌张张的摸索着自己的口袋，“没有香口胶之类的么。”

 

 

“艾伦。”

糟糕。艾伦鼓了鼓腮帮，伸出右手捂住自己的嘴巴，向远处来接他的利威尔点点头。

 

“你怎么了？牙痛？”利威尔有些疑惑的扫视捧着自己圆鼓鼓脸庞的艾伦，梗起脖颈的样子活脱脱一只贪食的小仓鼠被抓个现行。

艾伦神色张惶的猛摇头，手心紧紧黏着自己的嘴巴。而后又在利威尔怀疑的目光下，垂下眼角拼命眨巴着自己的绿眼睛。

这是在表现自己的无辜？利威尔内心对着这幼崽直发笑，面上仍保持平静，从容的牵住艾伦的左手。

 

在第一个十字路口的红灯亮起时，她道：“艾伦，你喜欢吃巧克力吧。”男孩骨碌骨碌眼珠，利威尔桑的肯定句式绝对要马上认同。

“嗯。”

“回去慢慢吃，每天最多只能吃3颗，撒娇也没用。”利威尔桑左手拎着一只从来没见她提过的粉色纸袋，看上去满满当当的装了些什么，“若是被我发现你偷吃或者蛀牙了...”

绿灯亮起，利威尔未出口的威胁让艾伦全身一个激灵。他小跑了几步，保持自己在利威尔稍前一点的位置——他扭着脑袋捂着嘴问，“是利威尔桑特意买给我的么？”

“不是。”

“哎？”

“今天情人节。”利威尔终于低头看着他，脸上露出隐秘的笑意，“臭小子你难道没收到巧克力和告白么？”

 

艾伦瞬时涨红了脸，他想，利威尔桑可真好看。他说不上来那张脸上五官精致端正在哪，也不太分辨得出利威尔白皙的皮肤与其他路人有什么区别。

 

但是，就是很好看。

 

小脑袋里的热气噗噗的往外直冒，遮挡在嘴巴上的手背似乎都要被薰热了。他嘴巴里吃了个螺丝，结结巴巴的卡着回话。

“怎，怎么可能？”

“哦？你牙齿还沾着巧克力渣哦？”

“哎？！”明明捂住嘴巴了啊？艾伦此地无银的朝路旁的反射橱窗里瞧，半晌才蓦然发觉不对劲。利威尔咧开嘴无声的笑起来，满面春风的弯起眉眼。

 

真好看啊。

 

他有些着迷的喃喃，“利威尔...桑，以后留长头发吧。”

“以前妈妈也是长发，最最好看了。”

 

 

“好。”

利威尔蹲下身蹂躏艾伦的棕发，眼睛里难得的露出温柔之色。

“你刚吃过巧克力？口气真难闻。”她皱了皱眉，拿了块香口胶戳上艾伦的脸，又勾着手指刮了下他的小鼻头。

暴露的小男孩有些羞涩的蹭了蹭自己的裤脚。

 

 

两人一路继续像真正的姐弟那样亲密的扣着手掌，聊起生活里的琐事。

 

“以后情人节你也肯定会收不少告白吧？”利威尔仔细端详着艾伦的小脸蛋训诫道，“但是记住不能随便欺骗女孩子的感情。不要随随便便就对不喜欢的人出手乱搞关系啊。”

“嗯。”艾伦半懂不懂的点点头。

 

 

那天的利威尔心情看上去甚是不错，“晚上想要吃什么？”“唔恩恩汉堡肉！！”“行！先把你嘴巴里香口胶吐掉。等下就开饭。”“好！”

 

艾伦含着香口胶想了想，从口袋里掏出字迹不清的几张小纸条。他将香口胶吐在纸上，复又捏紧纸团，丢进了垃圾箱。

 

 

所以那个时候自己已经有了自觉吧？那种不轨的绮念。艾伦苦笑着挠了挠头，现在的自己倒越来越不如过去。

 

昨天他也只是一时意气说要离开，哪知利威尔像是动了真怒，骑在他身上一遍又一遍的咆哮。艾伦也晓得自己理亏，闷不吭声的挺尸听训、做好挨揍的准备。

也许真的是戳中利威尔的怒点，这次的训诫相当持久。艾伦甚至开始发起呆来——发怒中的利威尔仍然非常好看，脸蛋红彤彤，长发少见的散着。极近的距离下，他都能看见一张一合的嘴巴里面小小的舌头。红润的舌尖刚刚似乎滑过犬齿，艾伦不禁咽了口唾液。

 

发怒的利威尔让他想到母狮子，野性强大又漂亮。他想利威尔应该停一停，她不口渴他都感到口渴了。

几乎是在他这么想着的同时，利威尔停了下来，若有所思的盯着他的脸。

“怎么了？”他发觉自己口渴到声音嘶哑。

“你有在听我说么？”她挑起一边眉毛，满是探究的语气。

“...嗯。”好渴，艾伦从来没如此渴望水，他发觉自己的视线从那张唇上移不走了。他太干渴了，以至于他是如此渴望品尝这张口中的水。

 

露骨的视线让利威尔感到不妙，她直起上身准备站起。但她身下的少年更快一步，他咬住她的唇，开始享用他的猎物。

熟练的伸出舌尖触碰她的弱点，同时用缠绵温柔的摩挲安抚她的情绪。艾伦能渐渐感知到利威尔原本僵直的身体逐渐放松下来。

他们这次互相的距离太近了，艾伦的手忍不住在利威尔落在肩膀上的发丝间滑动。他的舌头抵在利威尔的犬齿上，像之前她自己做的那样滑动。这美丽凶悍的雌兽，他心里叹息着，另一只手忍不住向她的小腹滑去。

 

但还是被推开了。

 

易怒的雌狮脸上的表情不知是羞是恼——或者说一副恼羞成怒的样子也对。艾伦沉迷的用手指触摸她的脸蛋，然后说了自己最后悔的一句话。

 

 

“明明早就和埃尔文做过了吧？为什么我就不可以？”

 

就像是三流小说里的小喽啰反派的恶俗台词。艾伦也不知道自己脑袋里的哪根线烧坏了，说完之后居然又打算上手撩利威尔的衣服。

 

 

然后，艾伦耶格尔像真正三流小说里的小喽啰反派那样，被正义使者·利威尔结结实实的,按在地上狂揍了一顿。

 

左手和右脚都被打骨折了，更不用提身上大大小小其他的皮肉伤。艾伦动了动打着石膏的右脚，别说离家出走，连学校都要请假了。百无聊赖的仰靠在床头，艾伦叹气，自己也是活该。

“少哀声叹气的，年纪轻轻怎么这么没活力？”利威尔端着药站在他床边职责他。

那还不是拜您所赐？他在心中腹诽。

 

 

“快喝药，自己端稳了喝。”

才被教训过的人乖乖执行命令，不敢再造次。

“唔啊好苦。”一口气咽掉药水，艾伦才皱起脸咂嘴。

“少废话。”利威尔剥了粒糖塞到少年嘴里。“好好休息。”

 

艾伦唆了口糖汁，刚才，利威尔的指尖似乎不小心触到他的舌头。

“好甜。”

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Sugarless （06）

 

 

浑浑噩噩中她嗅到一股极熟悉的香气，若有似无的萦绕在四周。

男人的双手用力按住她的肩膀， “Leonie（莉奥妮）终于也成长为这样的女人了啊!”

烦死了说过别这么叫我啊! 她忿忿地反驳并意图躲开那双手。

但她的身体似乎完全不受她的意志所控制。

男人从她身后移动到她的身侧，抓住她的手腕，女人的双脚开始不由自主的跟随他一起移动。“这一天来得可真不容易。”男人牵着她，头也不回，“Leila（莉拉）会很高兴的。”

她紧紧盯着前方男人的金发，喉咙一阵阵发堵。这一定是梦境吧？太糟糕了。

 

男人拉着她行走在草坪间突兀的白碎石小道上，四周都是看不清人脸莫名欢喜庆祝的人群，视野前头是轻飘飘的白紗圈着几簇颜色浅薄的花束装饰包裹的花门。

并不强烈的阳光照射到花门后一个小桌上，她猛然想起之前熟悉的气味来自于何处——幼细洁白的铃兰花藏在她手上不知何时紧握的捧花间。

 

她终于开始恐慌起来。

但她的思想此刻更像是个冷眼旁观的魂体，无法改变此时发生的一切。即使是在梦境中，也不想有这样的发展啊！她胸口鼓噪起来，发出徒劳的反抗声响。

 

醒过来啊！

当她几乎要绝望之际，男人在花门前停下脚步。

 

“Leonie，利威尔，我终于可以放心将你托付给他了。”男人侧过脸对她笑起来，“...”

他执起她的手腕递送上前。

 

逆着光的地方，有个熟悉的男人站在那里惴惴不安的傻笑，还是一样看不清楚脸。

蠢死了。

她突然放下悬起的心，就算看不到脸也知道你是哪个白痴，熟悉的香气更加温柔浓烈的萦绕在她身边。

对面的男人上前了几步，微微低头小声说了什么。

她皱眉，完全听不见啊。“什么？大声点啊。”

男人的嘴型像是重复了一遍，但她仍旧没听清楚。

什么？

再大声点！

听不见啊？！！

 

她焦躁的喊出来。

面前的男人有些疑惑，“利威尔桑，您怎么了么？刚刚就一直在说梦话，是做噩梦了么？”这张脸比梦境里的要稍稍年轻些。

 

利威尔垂下眼睛，从自己的被面角移到另一边，又转回到自己不自然蜷起的双手手背上。

果然是梦吗。

“你怎么会在我的房间？”

利威尔仍低着头，她知道那张蠢呼呼的脸上必定满是惊慌，眉毛为难的反拧着，又硬是要做出一副淡定自如的样子——就算她此刻看不见也能想得到他脸上最细微的表情。

“额，因为白天睡太多晚上一直睡不着就到客厅喝点水，顺便看看有没有吃的。”艾伦觉得有点热，明明已经到了深秋，他的鼻尖还是渗出了些汗水，痒痒的。“您房间门没关，我听到有响声有点担心您...”

利威尔起身，站在自己的床铺上——这高度足够使她在气势上压过成长期男孩。

“这么巧么？”她扫视着男孩，暖黄色床头小灯的光使得他脸上的红晕没那么显眼。梦境中的男人和晕黄灯光里的男孩的脸微妙的重合在一起。

明明已经是深秋，为什么还是这么热呢？

她伸出手揩掉艾伦鼻尖上的水渍。让年轻的小子和异性住果然会出问题的，她想着。任凭男孩一边缓缓揽住她的腰，一边像炎夏树荫下的长毛犬一样呼哧呼哧的大口喘息。

她揉了把面前棕色的毛发，复又坐回自己的床铺上。因为这与平时相反的身高差，男孩的脑袋刚巧落到她的胸上。就算在如何与艾伦熟悉，也使她不得不尴尬的改变姿势。

艾伦乖巧的随从她坐下，毛茸茸的脑袋从利威尔的胸上蹭到她的肩上。热乎乎的气扑在女人的耳朵上，艾伦觉得偶尔几缕长发滑过脸上的感觉简直棒极了。他环住利威尔，说出刚刚就想说出口的疑问。

“利威尔桑，您没穿胸罩吧？”他抬起头诚恳地看着面上罕见通红的利威尔，“我听说这样容易胸部下垂的。”

 

 

 

这个白痴混蛋！利威尔有些咬牙切齿的想着，每次都要用这种欠揍的小孩子耍赖一般的手段么？她泄气的推开艾伦。

“滚回去睡觉吧。”

她躺下转过身，闭上眼睛。“记得关灯。”

 

啪

明明没有任何声响，只是薄薄的眼皮感受到房间光线的变化。

利威尔心头一松，床头灯被灭掉了。

她隐约感觉得到那个人还坐在床沿，仍旧维持着刚刚被推开的姿势。或许是我对他太过于期待了？那个白痴也许是真的不明白？利威尔暗自思忖着。

 

 

她并没有过什么恋爱经验，不仅仅是因为她没有时间——某个知晓她情况的人也玩笑似得说过，“简直就像是守节的寡妇一样”。她当时只是警告的瞟了她一眼。

寡妇她真是完完全全称不上——利威尔当然清楚那女人暗指的对象是埃尔文。

【别再开这种混账玩笑啊？】

埃尔文这男人即便因为种种原因成为她的“亲人”，也与她远远达不到那般地步。她心中暗嗤着，再顶级美味的料理只要原材料中有使她过敏食物，那她也敬谢不敏了。

 

人类的时间总是有限的，在某事上花费掉大部分，就必然会在另一事上减少用量。她暂且不欲在恋爱上投资她的时间。

家里的小王子已经耗费了她足够多闲暇。

“守节”，也许这才是她缄默的根源。

 

 

利威尔正躺在床上胡思乱想着，旁边的那位“小王子”也动了。他伏在她身上，小心翼翼的撑着自己肘部使自己不真正的压着她。

黑暗中利威尔看不到艾伦的脸，只能听到他微微急促的呼吸。然后是有些抑制的发颤的声音，

“利威尔，请原谅我。我，现在还没有足够的能力，正大光明的进入您的房间。我，”他吸了口气，稳了稳声音，“那次争吵之后，我想了很多。我还太年轻。”

“所以，拜托您，再等等我。等我长大成为能够保护你的男人，我会更努力的。”艾伦觉得自己的脸快要烧起来了。真的好热，他心里嘀咕着。

“晚安。”

 

真的好热啊，利威尔仍能感受到停在额上的亲吻柔软与炙热，她忍不住将头埋进被子里。

这么简单就被熟悉的小鬼攻略的感觉，实在太奇怪了。

她又翻了个身，不过，还不赖。

 

tbc 、 

关于♀利威尔的名字老实说，开始打算用Livy[女子名] 莉维的。但是看到Leonie['li:əni]莉奥妮【名字含义：母狮子 名字来源：希腊语】实在无法不去使用这么有趣的名字...所以（ry。

 

 

Sugarless （07）

 

CP：艾伦X♀利威尔

警告：AU/Sex-reversal/Schmoop/OOC

分级：PG

简介：♀利威尔与艾伦的养成小事相关

弃权申明：他们被创哥所有

 

这章有奥路欧X佩特拉情节，注意！

 

这篇请搭配radwimps的バイ・マイ・サイ （by my side）这样重复着的词让我满心的甜蜜，这一章节就是在这首的loop下撸的【【【

 

 

直到凌晨之后利威尔才算真正入了眠，所以早上被闹钟叫醒的时候，她几乎想将那聒噪的小东西丢出窗外。脑袋里就像是有几千个小闹钟同时配合作响一般，扰得她头痛欲裂。

女人揉了揉自己的额头两侧，从抽屉里取了2粒药锭含水吞下。

 

 

“早安，利威尔。”

男孩少见的早早就在厨房里忙活着，“您先洗漱下，早饭马上好。”

“唔。”也许是睡眠不佳的缘故，利威尔意识到自己今早的头脑里满是浆糊，完全无法操纵自己的身体做出正确的反应。她迟缓的发出个音节（算是对男孩的回应），神色木讷的扱拉着双腿晃悠悠的向前走。

“等等。”女人心不在焉的看着艾伦身上的那条白蕾丝边粉围裙，那是艾伦送给他的，“利威尔您身体没事么？脸色好差啊。”

青年注意到她的目光焦点，不自在的扯了扯围裙裙裾，“不然你今天休息一天吧？嗯，明天我才正式返校。今天让我来照顾您吧。”

“...不用。”利威尔颦着眉头依旧死盯着那件围裙蕾丝边角的褶皱。

“好吧。”艾伦只得妥协。“那今天我去接您下班，可以么？”他有些小心翼翼看着女人沉默着踏进浴室，而后等到一声含糊的同意。就像没睡醒的小猫一样，艾伦禁不住勾起唇角，真是太可爱了。

 

看那小子的脸就知道他又在不切实际的妄想什么了。利威尔撇撇嘴，对着镜子又仔细地探究了会那张憔悴的脸，决定出门前翻找下许久未曾使用过遮瑕膏。

 

不过似乎效果并不如何。

“利威尔前辈？您昨晚是太晚休息了么？”就连她部门新进的后辈都看出她的不对劲。

“没什么，稍微有些失眠。”她靠在茶水间的饮水机旁心不在焉的答道。

 

 

“工作压力太大了么？利威尔前辈不要太拼哦？”

“不是。”

“那是——与男朋友吵架了么？”

“。。。”女人天性让这姑娘忍不住探究与好奇。她盯着后辈金色亮闪闪的发尾许久之后，咽下习惯的否认说辞。

“佩特拉。”年长女人错开后辈询问的眼神，从这年轻姑娘胸前的胸针装饰扫到她的脚背。“佩特拉，你和奥路欧是怎么会在一起的？”

她的语气依旧相当稳定，似乎连句尾的音调也与前一句的一模一样。

 

佩特拉稍稍有些意外这唐突的问题，她盯着前辈垂下的轻微抖动着的眼睫，赫颜的小声嘀咕：“咦？前辈突然问这个？”

“其实也没什么啦，因为是从小一起长大的...奥路欧这家伙从小就总是一副自我感觉良好、自信过头的样子，我泼他冷水都成习惯了嘛。他那种自以为是的大男子主义也就我能治得了他啊。总不能让他这样的家伙去祸害其他姑娘...然后就不知不觉中在一起了...”

她低下头，语气别扭起来，“这家伙其实人很不错，对我也很好。尽管身边也有人比他要成熟帅气的多，但是那些人只适合少女时期的憧憬与心底的爱慕，而非真正一同恋爱生活。而且将奥路欧交给别的女孩，我也...并不甘心。或许在不知不觉中，我就已经喜欢上了他吧。只是太熟稔，我们才很少真正去说爱啊喜欢啊这种。”

“我没办法想象不与他互相斗嘴的日子。”

利威尔吁了口气，伸手拍拍佩特拉的肩膀。“我知道了，谢谢。”

“哎？”

佩特拉有些弄不清状况的看着利威尔的背影，“哎？！利威尔前辈不会是...”

“不会是喜欢奥路欧吧？！”可是她也很喜欢利威尔前辈啊！新社会人佩特拉陷入进公司以来情感最大混乱中。

 

艾伦接到韩吉的电话时，他正在琢磨晚餐的甜点是做松饼还是青柠派好，不过此时他什么都顾不上了。

“唔啊啊啊啊！！利威尔晕倒啦！！艾伦你快点过来啊接利威尔回去啊！！”韩吉特有的大惊小怪语气的话语占据了他全部的思想。他知晓这位儿时就熟识的小阿姨的话，肯定含着不小的夸张成分。当然背景里利威尔那声低沉的‘闭嘴’他也没有忽视。

 

但肯定利威尔是有什么地方不舒服，才会默许韩吉打电话给他，艾伦匆匆招了辆车飞快的报了利威尔的公司地址。

他此刻满脑子都是利威尔早上憔悴的脸——是因为昨晚自己的告白吓到她了？还是自己的畏畏缩缩让她失望不振？或者利威尔就是身体不舒服？不会是什么突发疾病吧？利威尔平素也没什么休息娱乐放松自己的时光，除了工作就是照顾自己，是不是太累了呢？

想到这些，他就禁不止懊恼的自责。

 

当他到达时，他一眼就看见满脸不正常红晕、神情不耐的利威尔，以及旁边猛朝他招手的韩吉。

“好久不见啊艾伦！”韩吉这会倒是很正经的嘱咐，“利威尔好像有些发烧，麻烦你先将这个工作狂带回去休息。已经帮她请了2天假，要好好照顾她哦。”

他忙不迭的点头，环过意图向韩吉踹过去的利威尔，与韩吉告别。

 

到家后，艾伦给利威尔递了药片，又将她强制性安置回床上。

“只是昨晚没睡好，又有些着凉。别听韩吉的胡扯，没那么夸张。”利威尔不适应的对他解释到。

“嗯。抱歉。”

“啊？”

“是我的错吧，昨晚我不该说那些话的。”艾伦低着头，帮利威尔掖了掖被子边。

“不关你的事。”利威尔立即反驳。

顿了半晌，她看到艾伦没做任何回应。兴许是发烧烧的有些头脑发热，她索性又坐起来，将艾伦的头按在自己胸前。

“听着，你昨晚的话我都听见了。”

“我很高兴你能这么想，这么说。现在我给予你回应。”她按住挣扎的艾伦，她的脸面通红，不仅因为她现在正在发烧。“我会等你，知道么？所以快点长大啊小白痴。这么磨磨唧唧不干不脆，再有耐心也会着急的知道么？”

利威尔松了劲，艾伦蓦地弹起头与之对视。“您，您现在发着烧...”

“我只是低烧而已又不是喝了酒不清醒。”不过现在可能处于体温飙升中了，人生没有哪次经历让她如此脸红。她发觉自己的视野里都开始透出红色光晕。

“让女士等太久可不是绅士所为。”

她抵住青年的额头，靠向那双唇。

 

TBC

 

 

Sugarless （08）end

 

CP：艾伦X♀利威尔

警告：AU/Sex-reversal/Schmoop/OOC

分级：PG

简介：♀利威尔与艾伦的养成小事相关

弃权申明：他们被创哥所有

 

我不太懂大家的想法了，之前放出的大多bug，稍微润色下

 

本来此章节是要做结束章的，但最后发现即使修改都无法将它修成end交代清楚，所以，下一章end。

 

 

首先先说一声对不起。这篇唐突的要结束了。

 

 

我越来越受不了我自己的糟粕产出是一方面，而另一方面我确实对两人的恋爱进行没什么头绪。若是将一些拉拉杂杂的琐事全部记上恐怕会成为一篇又烂又冗长的裹脚布。

我无意于再降低自己的已然无法挽救的水准。

我说实在并不清楚大家对我的看法，因为熟识客套的点赞还是因为人云亦云而为之呢？对不起，我这样揣测大家，是真的觉得自己很不怎样。

不过的确因为有了这些鼓励我才坚持不坑，或是说有毅力这么快去行动。不然肯定会拖到不知何年了。谢谢各位一直的观看。

 

如果真的觉得不好请不要点喜欢吧，这样很对不起大家，我心中亦很惶恐。我只是一个小家子气拿不出手上不得台面的渣渣而已。

 

 

无关之事说太多，抱歉。

 

 

 

一个人对另一个人能有多喜欢呢？喜欢到满脑子都是那个人，想要每天都能呼吸到他呼吸过的空气，想要每天都能告诉对他的爱恋？

 

 

可是他们现在已经是这样了吧？利威尔伏在桌上，眼神里对韩吉推荐书本的态度，显露无疑。

 

“也是呢。”韩吉笑眯眯的合上书本。“这种年轻情侣之间的小把戏不太适合你这种年纪大的女性了。”

“...我真是脑子抽住，才会找你这个老处女问这种问题。”

“喂这么说也太失礼了吧。”韩吉失笑，这位苦恼的主看上去也并不像是经历过性行为的样子。不过现在对她要是挑明这事，这个就像是刚刚恋爱的女人搞不好真的会昏头昏脑找了那小鬼去尝试。“至少这家的芭菲很好吃不是么？”

 

女人懒洋洋的瞟了她一眼，沉默不语。没有反驳就代表了默认，韩吉兴致勃勃的用小匙挖了一勺，“而且，恋爱问题跑来找我这种没经验的老处女，说明利威尔你真的对那小子相当上心。Love is blind，你瞎的有点厉害啊...”

她吞下那口甜点，趁利威尔还没恼怒的出手揍她之前转移话题，“或许你应该问问佩特拉？”

利威尔支起下巴，“她并不了解我这边的具体情况，我讨厌无意义的被议论。”

“是嘛？你很在意？”透过甜点屋的橱窗，韩吉看到一个熟悉的高大身影。她勾了勾嘴角，正欲出声提示，但那人比她更快。

“不。”利威尔拿上外套，站起身，“我先走了，回见。”

 

女人有些惋惜的看了看桌面的整钞，又扫向窗外那对人。高个子男人发现了她的注视，对她欢喜地招招手，而后又被小个子的女人不客气的推了推。男人满面宠溺的搂过女人离去，中途与她再无交流。

“啊呀，真是可惜。一个两个的，恋爱真这么有趣么？”她托了托自己的镜框，“我已经这么近视啦，再盲掉可就真看不见东西了。”伸出手指将桌上的钱币移到自己的面前，韩吉按响服务铃，“那我就不客气的再多点一些吧。”

 

“今天是提前下课了么？这么早？”车上的暖气开的很足，利威尔摘下围巾顺手扔到后座上。

“嗯。教授今天有点事，今天的课后试验就暂时取消了。”艾伦口上答着，拧过身帮利威尔扣上安全带。“辛苦了，利威尔。”

“嗯，你也是。”女人捧住青年后脑勺，在青年的鼻尖上亲吻了下。

 

青年的脸上露出赫颜的笑容，“利威尔，我爱你。”他垂下脸，含住女人的唇，细细摩挲过一遍它的轮廓。“是香草么？”

“嗯，也有吃芒果。”利威尔已经相当熟稔青年无时不刻的告白，她吐了吐舌头——她面上的冷淡神色让她的行为看起来像是在例行公事的看牙医。

 

但艾伦并不这么想。

他完全的被那粉色的（还留有些浅黄色痕迹的）灵活的舌尖勾去了心神。他靠近她，如同过去的每一次那样，迫不及待的闯入她的口中。

被冷饮降低的温度尚未与体温同步，艾伦只觉得口中的唇舌冰爽可爱。他一点点搜刮着她口腔里残余的味道，又将自己的炽热温暖过给她。他感受到她扑在他脸上的鼻息急促了些。

真的好可爱，好甜。艾伦觉得自己也在品味一杯甜品。

他有些难以自持，侵略的舌尖从利维尔的内部腮肉滑到口腔上部。这令利威尔感到有些发痒。她唔唔地挣扎着，用舌头圈住那作乱的，与之温柔的厮摩。

 

一定是甜品吃太多了。

 

利威尔闭着眼睛，觉得自己快要变作甜品在这温暖的暖气里融化——已经有融掉的水迹从他们的缠绵处流下。

 

这漫长的品尝过程在艾伦的主动退出后结束。绿眼睛的青年挠了挠后脑厚实的头发，有些尴尬的指了指他不听话的小旗杆——隆起处实在有些惊人。

 

“利威尔，我想您...”

“是的，我不想我的第一次贡献给车震。”利威尔此时有些气喘的摊软在副驾驶座位上，不过她的气势未因此减半分。

 

艾伦有些喜形于色，利威尔的意思是可以...

“所以快点给我降旗啊。”女人用温度稍低的手背贴上自己的脸蛋，“快开车啦。顺便去下超市，家里的豆腐没有了。”

青年不禁泄了口气，这么说妄想利威尔帮助她解决小耶格尔的想法，不幸又泡汤了。

 

利威尔将手背完全盖住脸，还是好热啊。

差一点就忍不住答应这个小鬼了。

 

“你在车上稍稍等我一下，我买完很快就出来。”利威尔叮嘱他。

艾伦乖巧的点点头，利威尔满意的揉了揉他的棕发，匆匆跑向超市。直到她的身影消失，他才悄悄摸出口袋里的手机。

确认了某条并删除后，他戳开那条发件人为韩吉的信息。

 

【都说恋爱的女人会因为被恋人宠坏，而忍不住对身边的人也是那种坏脾气的。——我们也很辛苦啊，偶尔也不要太宠溺利威尔了哦。】

艾伦有些憋笑，他知道利威尔的脾气似乎越来越见长。但他偏偏忍不住去宠她，这正好说明利威尔陷入与他的恋爱之中了不是么？这因为他而发生的改变他甘之如饴。

 

“你在看什么？”利威尔的速度果真飞快。艾伦老实地翻转手机给利威尔看，这来自于小阿姨的抱怨。“别理她。”

她撇着眉，用青年的手机，快速的回了一句话就将手机塞回青年的口袋。

“好好开车，我们回家了。”

“嗯。”艾伦想到刚刚似乎隐隐约约看到利威尔打了要你管几个字，韩吉肯定知道是她回的啊。

“傻笑什么啊？”

“啊？什么都没有。”

 

 

到家后，利威尔就到厨房里忙活起来，艾伦则有些心神不宁的在房间里等待。

 

叮——

来了，艾伦放下悬起的心，小小的吐了口气。

 

 

“刚刚是有人按门铃？”利威尔端上最后一道菜，疑惑的向艾伦发问。这小子今天一天都神神秘秘的，不知在搞什么鬼。

艾伦扬了扬手上的票，又体贴的上前帮利威尔解围裙。“啊，是你说一直想看的歌剧票到了哦。”

是么？女人狐疑的盯着将白边粉底的围裙折起放好的艾伦，她想她大概猜得到这小鬼是要干嘛了。

 

 

果不其然，用餐完毕后，那小子突然满脸通红向她跪下来，颤颤巍巍的举着估摸是刚刚送过来的戒指求婚。

 

我都猜到啦，太没意思啦小鬼。

 

利威尔觉得自己本该这么想，但事实上当预料之中的婚戒出现时，她依旧惊得湿了眼眶。

戒指看上去并不是贵到天价，可也算价值不菲。这个小白痴固执的为此付出了多少呢？

 

偏左的胸腔里心脏跳动的声音kongkong的响声快要淹没了她。她不知道自己怎么依旧保持面上淡定的说出“好”这个字。直到艾伦张开双臂抱紧她，快速跳动的心脏贴近另一个快速跳动的，它们的鼓噪才都慢慢平稳恢复下来。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”她听到自己第一次这么认真的重复着说出她一直埋藏在心底的话。

“我爱你，艾伦。”

 

tbc

 

小后续1

 

求婚成功了！！艾伦心底发出胜利的呐喊。接下来，接下来就应该...他有些激动的抱紧利威尔。

利威尔对他展现了一个少见的美丽微笑，“但是不可以哦，今天吃了冷饮。结果经期提前到了。”

 

看得到却吃不到实在太呕心了好么！

——当天夜里两人盖棉被纯睡觉时的共同心声。

 

 

除却最后一小章用以完整剧情章节外，也许之后还会写相关的有趣梗吧。

 

CP：艾伦X♀利威尔

警告：AU/Sex-reversal/Schmoop/OOC

分级：PG

简介：♀利威尔与艾伦的养成小事相关

弃权申明：他们被创哥所有

 

 

艾伦的求婚是在冬季的某个平凡日子里在他们自己家中进行的，那是个毫无特色的普通工作日傍晚。

 

 

利威尔也曾问过艾伦为何要选择这个匆匆忙忙的时间——的确没有任何意义啦，青年刚刚清醒过来，他揪了揪自己乱蓬蓬的棕色短发，含糊的解释。

 

凑够钱就迫不及待订了戒指这种鲁莽的事怎么好意思说呢，他伸手环住女人赤裸柔软的腰部。不快点将您娶回来，我怎么都放心不了啊，已经等不到毕业了。利威尔拍了拍比以往时候更加黏人的巨型犬，放软腰好让他更易于环住。

 

怎样的答案都行，她并不介意，温暖舒适的感觉让她安心得有些昏昏欲睡。

 

 

朦胧间她似乎又做了曾经的那个梦。

 

轻柔温暖的阳光，微弱而熟悉的香气，看上去似曾相识的人们。

 

她被某个人抓住手腕向前跌跌撞撞，但她并不再感到焦虑恐惧。

 

她知道，

前面逆着光的地方，有个熟悉的男人站在那里带着惴惴不安的喜悦，蠢兮兮的笑着等她。

 

 

一切都和之前一样。

不，还是有些不同的。她扬了扬眉尖，耳边悉悉索索的人声间，偶尔能听到有鸟类的鸣叫声响。

 

 

就像是千百次的排练过，她的手被那个象征长辈的男人交了出去——换成了一只汗津津手掌。

对面的男人上前几步，弯着眉眼看着她。然后张开嘴微微低头小声说话。

 

 

“大声点，不然我怎么能听见？”她竭力抬起她的下巴，抿起嘴角。她觉得自己应该要在此刻绷紧自己的弦，让那些快要不小心柔软拨出的欢愉乐曲统统收回去。

——即使是在这种时刻也要保证自己的冷静如常。她想。而后又忍不住眉眼弯了一点弧度。

 

 

男人又重复了一遍，她想她肯定仍旧没听清楚。

 

“我爱你利威尔。”

 

“我爱你Leonie（莉奥妮）”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“请嫁给我。”

 

“请让我来照顾你的一生。”

 

 

听不清楚，再说一遍吧。利威尔注视着被她几乎算得上一手养大的这个男人。

 

“再说一遍，我就来告诉你我的答案。”

 

 

不过，现在利威尔回忆起当日结婚一事时，大多是想起那个不愉快的早晨。

 

 

因为前一晚2人都过于紧张，结果第二天双双迟到。利威尔永远都记得那个糟糕的晨醒——除了发现时间已然不够外，她还发现那个小鬼怎么也改不好的坏毛病。

 

“艾伦耶格尔？拜托你把脏衣服换下时将它们平平整整的翻好好么？”是的，直到现在这个家伙依旧不记得这种事。谁能想象得到她准备结婚的早上，看到一地脏衣服时的心情？

“袜子也是，从来不会在换下前将内里一面翻出来，再丢到脏衣篓。”黑发女人一边蹙眉说着一边利索地挽起袖子，将自己散开的长发发尾盘起。

“抱歉抱歉，利威尔。”艾伦从背后搂抱住利威尔，无比熟捻又将女人的长发散开，“所以，为了表明我的歉意，今天的清洗就请交给我好么？”他侧过脑袋亲了亲女人的侧颜。

 

 

【利威尔，我想我们是不是应该可以造小利威尔和小艾伦啦？】

【滚蛋，我可不想我的孩子出生时ta爸爸还没念完大学。】

【那是说我毕业了就可以了么？】

【...】

end

 

 

小后续之二 关于婚礼小事

 

 

【脚很痛啊，臭小鬼我可是为了你才这么受罪的！】

 

艾伦俯首，恩恩对不起哦，利威尔桑。

 

利威尔轻快的解掉白色高跟婚鞋，赤足跳到艾伦的新郎鞋面上。

——艾伦的脚已经比第一次见面那时候大了不知多少。利威尔踮着脚，前脚掌在男人的脚背上踩来碾去。

“蠢小鬼。”她仰着脸。

 

我才不蠢。

 

“您也该改口了不是么？耶格尔夫人？”他低头亲吻上去。

 

【啊啊，是的。扮猪吃老虎的“耶格尔先生”。】

 

番外1  
sugarless的肉番2篇——C’mon let me ride

注意下这篇神雷！！！！  
CP：艾伦X♀利威尔  
警告：BG/Sex-reversal /AU/PWP  
分级：NC-17  
简介：肉需要简介这种东西么？好吧，情节是肉，中心主旨如标题这样  
弃权申明：人物设定还是属于创哥

 

Please，与C’mon let me ride一同服用

 

闲事少提，正文↓

 

“我说，艾伦” 已经21岁的让·仍然是个魔法师·基尔希斯坦今天也非常抑郁。

 

“那天那女孩是我们的学妹么？你勾上手了？”

“啊哪个学妹？”魔法师曾经的好伙伴，艾伦耶格尔有些紧张的转过头瞧着让，他的表情似乎相当紧张。  
但即使是这皱眉撇嘴的古怪表情也不影响他端正的五官给人的深刻影响。

 

资深魔法师·让·基尔希斯坦再次感到一阵忧伤。

“就是那个黑色长发，个子小小的女孩子啊？昨天在学校门口我可都看见了！”他的手在空中挥了挥啪地拍在桌上，“三笠也看见了！”让想到三笠当时的表情，心里既窝火又窃喜。

“喂！让，我跟三笠什么关系也没啊，我跟你说了很多遍啊。你追不上三笠，别怪我身上。”艾伦松了口气，随即又感到些难以启齿的尴尬。  
“那个，那女孩是我女朋友啦，不是学妹，也不是我们学校的。”  
“哎是么？早点告诉我们嘛。哪天带出来让我们看看啊？”艾伦这长脸又易陷入忧伤的好朋友总算看上去开解了几分。

 

事实上他就是怕他说这话才到现在说出实情。

艾伦想起来自自家长辈兼爱人的警告：  
【——在没举行婚礼前，别随便跟你们学校的那群小鬼说起我。】

艾伦就算再不懂读空气，也与利威尔生活了这么久。他自然是看得出利威尔脸上的红晕是羞涩而非生气。  
只是秋冬太长，春季仍还有段时间才能到来，他终究心中难熬。

不过既然都等待这么久，也不在乎这几个月了。艾伦翻了翻日历，再次重复计算烂熟于心的数字之后叹了口气。

心急难耐的也不光艾伦耶格尔一个人，让自打得知艾伦的小女朋友（他还不知那黑发小个子姑娘其实并不小）的存在后，就开始跃跃欲试起来。  
怎奈三笠最近像是极忙，怎么也不让让这家伙寻到见面的机会。  
“艾伦，拜托你帮我件事吧。”恋爱经历为0的男人没了辙。

恋爱这种事就跟打RPG game一样。

韩吉啪的拍向利威尔，但被后者轻巧躲开。  
“你少来，最没资格说这话就是你吧？老新手。”小个子女人一针见血道。  
“但是我读攻略啊？不然你也不会来找我吧？”韩吉笑吟吟，“更何况现在我也在积累经验哦，只是你不知道而已。”  
“啊？谁？”利威尔有些惊讶，她完全没注意到友人业已开始恋爱征途，“算了，你想说的时候自然会说。”

“我最讨厌你这一点了。”  
韩吉泱着脸，“有时候太没情趣，小朋友也会困扰吧？该装糊涂的时候就装下啊。”  
“才不要，蠢死了。”  
“恋爱本就愚蠢啊。”  
利威尔闭口不言，她认同这句话。

她主动的去做了这样的傻瓜，并且乐在其中难以自拔。

 

正如现在，她觉得自己此刻模样简直蠢透了，可她并不能阻止自己。

“你能否告诉我你之前去什么了？”  
“和让那家伙去吃了点东西。”艾伦有些摸不着头脑。今天利威尔开车来接他，他一上车就看到利威尔绷紧的脸。

气氛紧张。  
青年碧绿的瞳仁四下转了转，他有些忐忑。

女人低头深吸了口气，解开自己的安全带，打开车门钻了出去。她极快的从车头前方绕到副驾驶座这边，将艾伦那小子揪了下来，自己坐上去。  
“今天你来开车。”长发掩饰了她的表情，使青年无法揣测。“我没心情。”她又补充道。

 

“我，是做错了什么吗？”当车停进自家车库后，艾伦僵住身体惴惴不安的发问。

“...”

他没有得到任何回应。  
青年有些恐慌，他偏了偏脑袋，仔细搜索女人隐没在头发间的表情。  
“利威尔？”

女人抬起脸。她脸色如常，也没有任何不舒适的迹象。  
艾伦舒了口气。

就在他准备下车之时，利威尔抓住了青年的胳膊。

“为什么不老实说？”  
女人细长的眉毛拧在一起，眼睛瞪得很大。怒气像是凝结成一团浮在五官间，让她此时的表情完全算得上凶狠。  
“你到底在想什么?”她的手抚上他的脸，而后又以不同于语气的温柔轻蹭着青年的下体。  
艾伦的脸刷的红赤。他有些磕磕巴巴的假咳，试图掩饰自己高昂的反应，“您...在做什么。”弱掉的尾音如诚实的身体一齐暴露了他。  
“增长熟练度。”  
“哈？”

这烦恼的新手干脆将头枕在男人大腿上。  
“我就这么不值得信任么？”她的呼吸离情绪高亢的“升旗台”仅有2指头的距离。  
艾伦觉得自己全身都过了电一般，两股战战。

利威尔扭动了下脖子，她的嘴唇几近贴在青年的胯间。  
“打怪升级。”她撅起嘴唇隔着仔裤吻上她的“BOSS怪”。

艾伦眨了眨眼睛，才意识到这句玩笑似得话是对自己刚刚的回答。  
青年低下头，留意到黑发间露出的红彤彤耳尖。

绝景。

艾伦无意识地挺了挺下身，他胯下的小怪兽推挤到女人的脸。他想说抱歉，但从口中发出的舒适的呻吟。  
——女人张开嘴模拟性的包住小帐篷。较为粗糙的牛仔面料似乎很难被濡湿，她含了一会而，伸出舌头尝试着舔了舔。显然这面料不仅难以被湿润也使得双方的感触度大大降低。  
利威尔意识到这点，她抬起眼看了看憋得满脸红晕的青年，不假思索的找寻到他的牛仔裤纽扣。  
很硬，咬不动。她张开嘴有些嫌弃的在扣眼处磕了磕牙齿。

再不理解利威尔的意思，艾伦可能真要给自己一下了。有些昏呼呼的，艾伦将手按在自己的裤子纽扣上，顺着女人的意思解开它。

非常漂亮，利威尔盯着她的男孩指骨修长的手指想。  
她伸出舌头奖赏的将它们卷进自己的口中，用自己的液体湿润它们。向下俯视的青年忍不住在她口中搅动起来，复又用2个指尖捻起利威尔的舌头，从里往外的轻轻捋动它。

车内是个密闭狭小的空间，里头的声音在其中之人听来有些回声放大的感觉。  
“滋滋”的湿润水声过于旖旎，女人哈的张开口将手指吐出，像是回味一般咋咋嘴。“好咸。”故意孩子气的将眉眼皱在一块，她坐起身将臀部压在艾伦的大腿上。  
“你这家伙有好好洗手吧？”她的鼻尖触着艾伦的。

艾伦甚至能看见那双蓝灰眼睛里倒映的自己。

他听到自己的嘶哑的声音结结巴巴，“嗯，嗯。我有。”女人眯了眯眼，“我说过不准欺骗我吧？老实说。”  
她仰起脸，与那双与主人一样不老实的唇纠缠。艾伦被利威尔的热情又激烈的主动冲击得有些茫然，他注意到黑发间的耳朵几乎红赤得要滴出血。早已不是菜鸟的他扫了眼女人的眼睛——此时它微微向下看着，眼睫遮住了它主人的视线，让她不能与他对视。

他心下了然。

青年伸出那只干净的没有沾染上液体的手掌，按住女人的腰。他能感触到那儿正有些难以发觉的发着抖。  
“利威尔？”他安抚的上下抚着那柔韧纤细的地方。“你是看到了么？”  
“啊？！这么说你的确！”利威尔惊怒的抬起脸，她反着身半跪在驾驶座上将艾伦上身笼在自己身下。  
艾伦真庆幸现在是在自家车库。  
“不，实际上是让拜托我帮忙约三笠出来跟他见面。”他如善从流的道出事实。“三笠最近挺忙的，我就在放学时堵了下她——让那小子胆子太小不敢自己去堵三笠。您也知道他相当喜欢三笠。”  
利威尔当然从艾伦口中听过他这位马脸小伙伴的消息。她生气并非因为这个。  
“为什么不老实说？”  
“因为我的确是同让那家伙吃饭了啊，三笠答应与他好好谈谈，所以他酬谢我一顿。”艾伦狡黠的笑了笑。“我没骗你哦。”  
他不否认自己恶趣味，但吃醋中的利威尔实在让他着迷。

女人惊愕的抬脸，她意识到自己似乎被男孩摆了一道。

“所以利威尔不要生气啦。”青年拉起女人的上衣，贴着腰线拉下拉链，滑进将利威尔腰身曲线包裹服帖的工作制式裙里。  
从刚刚开始，他就被这场面撩拨得有些按捺不住。

利威尔漂亮修长的大腿在他身上打开，绷紧了那本就不是宽松样式的裙子。裙沿和他的小怪兽一样，向上提起。  
他将那只沾了利威尔口液的手从下方进攻着女人腿间。  
“让我猜猜，利威尔今天穿的是哪条内裤呢？”丝滑的布料包裹住一团软软的略略凸起的肉。青年将拇指挤按着那条中间细长的缝，那里已经有水液溢出，湿润了下方中间那块布料。  
“啊，是我之前送给您的那条系带粉色，是么？”从上方按在利威尔腰侧的手一动，顺势扯出了那条粉色的小小绸质布。  
利威尔只觉腿间快速蹭过一片湿凉，“你...”她心中羞窘，却又硬要强撑面上平静。可惜脸上红热早就出卖她，她只得拼命低头不看异于平时的男人。  
是啊，这孩子已经是个男人了。她了悟。

“利威尔。”  
“闭嘴不要叫我。”她仍是头也不抬，将驾驶座靠背放平下来。艾伦被迫仰面倒下，车内狭窄，这让手长脚长的他伸展不开。他身上又是弯腰似要进攻状的利威尔，他只得乖乖躺定。  
“反正你已经是老手了，就乖乖躺好让我试驾啊。”利威尔话倒是说得极顺溜，只是脸上已经烧成一团。不知道刚刚在路上心里顺过多少遍了吧，艾伦太熟悉利威尔严谨的性子。  
“我是您的司机么？”青年哭笑不得。  
“不，你是我的车。”  
“可是您之前不是说不想第一次在车里...”  
“废话真多啊你。”利威尔停在上方良久后，捉住艾伦露出的张牙舞爪的小怪兽居然就想这么坐下去。“快点让我骑上啊小鬼？你不是熟手么？”

艾伦慌忙坐起身，“等等利威尔，你打算就这么直接来？”  
利威尔抬起脸，无辜的表情意外的理直气壮。“我会在之后记得吃药的。”  
青年头次感受到自己不是新手的好处，“不是这个意思。”他扭过头在利威尔有些不可思议的眼神里翻出安全套。  
“我随时为您待命。”男人吐吐舌头，“即使是避孕药也有很大几率中标。虽然我也很想早点和小利威尔小艾伦见面，但是我现在还太年轻，会让您很辛苦的。更何况，您也不愿不是么？”他苦笑，撕开包装递给利威尔，“请轻缓点帮我戴上好么。”  
女人小小嗤了一声，也没有反驳之词。

当她仔细观摩了小怪兽的尺寸后，心头开始有些后悔。  
“怎么，会肿这么大。”女人用指腹在男人的柱体上轻轻滑动，滑至男人前端时，点了点浑浊的液体。  
她看起来真的相当好奇——在拇指和食指间揉弄了下，真是恶心啊这样评论着。而后居然伸着舌头舔了舔品尝。  
“恶啊，尝起来也真恶心。”

就算再有自制力也无法抵挡得了这一幕不是么？艾伦猛地按住利威尔的后脑勺，让女人与自己靠近。  
“请不要考验我的自制力好么。”青年沉醉的在女人胸前软肉上磨蹭着自己的脸，他对这里觑觎已久。利威尔的胸部并不算小，甚至比起她的身高体重来算得上偏大。而更美妙的是，它的形状也相当可爱。刚好能够让艾伦的手掌一手包裹住一个。  
艾伦迷恋的把握住这散发着奶香的柔软，此刻，它终于在他手中了。

“颜色也很漂亮。”艾伦喃喃自语，小心翼翼的含住小巧的乳尖。舌尖划过乳头上凹陷的乳腺时，利威尔忍不住全身一激灵。

她自己都能感受到自己身下液体的涌动。

 

一种无法控制的奇怪感觉。

 

她忍不住想要去并紧双腿，胯下让她有即将失禁的微妙交错感。“松手。”艾伦的手掌死死按在她的腰与脖颈之上，她初次在两人的交锋间感受到挫败。

她反抗不了。利威尔推搡起胸前像是还处于口欲期的男人——他正轮流吸吮着她有些发痛涨硬的胸乳，头也不抬。  
利威尔的上身被艾伦拉扯紧贴着，腰也死死被凹下，所以她必须得极力撅高她的臀部才能使那颤栗的双腿不无力的伏在男人身上。  
太蠢也太难看了，她的心脏似乎与她腿间摇摇欲坠的大量水液一样悬浮不着地。

她面上开始憋得通红，连呼吸也细微起来。天知道快感怎么和排泄感一样不受控制。她自己都能感觉到自己内部收的紧紧，直到男人抬起头，用最初见面时的天真无辜表情亲吻了她的下巴尖。  
“利威尔姐姐。”  
久违的称呼像是一根刺扎入手指，感觉神经末梢迅速将它传输到全身，让她大脑轰然白茫一片。  
下体不自觉的放松下来，热流再次涌潮，通过赤裸的下体流滴出洞口，落到艾伦尚未完全脱掉的衣服上，她甚至能感到液体湿漉漉的沾到下身毛发。  
功亏一篑和舒爽蓬勃的快感交织一起涌上心间，使得利威尔忍不住瘫软下来。

艾伦认为自己发现了迅速击溃利威尔羞涩防线的捷径。他用小孩子一样可爱的声音重复道，“利威尔姐姐，给我好么？利威尔姐姐？”  
他的手掌在女人脊椎尾骨处打转，另一个手有些大力的揉搓起利威尔湿到不行的两片睪肉。他知道利威尔仍然是处子，手下相当温柔。

纸上得来终觉浅。  
利威尔毕竟没有肉体经验，当艾伦的中指一遍又一遍蹭过那条湿润的中缝时，她偏过脸在艾伦耳边小声嘀咕，“好痒，快点。”  
青年比她还想快些，只是担忧让利威尔的第一次太过疼痛。利威尔体型对比他而言真的太娇小了，这么莽撞的进去...虽然肯定爽到不行，但也一定会让利威尔痛到不行吧。  
他压制住自己想直接闯入的想法，开始抽送自己的手指。

 

女人的阴道口果然很小。  
真的插入进去后，里面的湿热滑腻又让他的怪兽蠢蠢欲动。利威尔已经处于红晕涨的满面可爱，低声的喘息呻吟规律的状态了。青年用另只手绕着利威尔硬涨的阴蒂轻柔揉了又揉，不断给予这小点刺激。同时在女人体内多加了根手指，慢慢弯曲起按摩着她的体内通道。  
其实对于利威尔而言，开始时男人的手上动作只是让她有种被进入的感觉。但抽查动作久了，便成为一种感觉习惯。而男人对于她体内快感点的寻找手段也的确相当高杆。  
利威尔觉得自己漂浮在水中，男人温热紧贴的怀抱与她合为了一起。然后她也变成水的一部分。流动。

艾伦发现利威尔居然在自己的指交下就潮吹了实在感到相当吃惊，利威尔身体的敏感度完全出乎了他的意料。

 

他开始放心大胆起来。

一面在利威尔耳侧呼唤她的名字，一面用手指撑开女人的穴口，将自己的小怪兽一点点送进去。的确如他所料，进入时确实很是费了番工夫。  
他亲了亲利威尔的耳廓，用力挺进她的体内。在少顷的紧锢和抵抗之后，他终于到了那番柔软的天地。  
紧而不窒，湿热软滑的裹住他。也许天堂不过如此，他有些晕乎乎的想到。艾伦注视着利威尔，她咬紧的唇齿也松了开。  
他与她交换了一个缠绵的湿吻。

青年开始逐渐开始了运动。因为利威尔在他上方又是第一次，艾伦体贴的撑起上身让她伏在他的上半身能够有支力点。  
所以他们的运动大抵是不算快的，只是艾伦会在进入时极力深入。利威尔的表现在他来就是最棒的。身体敏感，吞吐节奏掌握得也不错，结合处不时的吸吮痉挛抖动更是让他有些欲罢不能。

 

更何况最重要的是，这个人是他最爱的人。是利威尔。

 

艾伦想着，情绪不知不觉愈发激动。快速的动作颠的利威尔差点脑袋碰上车顶。他一开始将手护住利威尔的头顶，后来干脆将利威尔掀翻过来，按住她的肩膀，只凭着自己的腰力猛地突入。  
利威尔全身都被震颤的乱抖，包括她的呻吟与呼吸。

她从没想过性爱是这样一件事。情欲与肉欲完美结合。她眯着眼睛呼吸急促，“艾伦。”她伸出双手。  
艾伦顺从的被她抱住，又是一阵更加激烈的顶弄。

舌尖互相缠绕，液体交换。他们的动作减缓，艾伦单手揉弄着利威尔的胸部，一边又掐住利威尔的腰部往自己身下深深撞了几回，将液体灌注到包裹起他的透明薄膜里。

 

他们身下的座椅湿哒哒的一片，几乎都是利威尔的液体。利威尔喘了几口气，才从纷杂的头脑里翻到这条信息。  
女人有些尴尬的推了推青年她腿间除了浊液之外还有丝丝红褐色液体，这让洁癖的她有些受不了。  
她曾经的小男孩似乎高潮的劲儿还没怎么过，又黏嗒嗒的扑过来。  
“利威尔，我爱你。”艾伦的发丝都被汗水打湿，粘在额角。  
利威尔盯了他一会儿，为他梳理了下鬓角，抱住他答道：“嗯。我也是。”

番外2  
sugarless 番外其二 （前）

 

CP：艾伦X♀利威尔  
警告：BG/Sex-reversal /AU/PWP  
分级：NC-17  
简介：sugarless最后一篇番外  
弃权申明：人物设定还是属于创哥

 

不知道是否因为最近几年环境质量越发差劲的缘故，今年冬天实在温暖得奇怪。利威尔·耶格尔皱起鼻子，将颜色有些微妙的绿色手套套在手上。这对于自己是件好事。呵了呵气，她将温暖的手套靠近自己的脸边。  
毛线的质感柔软，温暖了她冰凉的脸颊。

 

艾伦那家伙又在电话里说今天不能来接她，因为要加班。明明只是个实习生居然这么忙？结婚1年多来，这家伙接她的时候越来越少，她开始学会习惯告诫自己别小家子气的胡思乱想。  
反正回家也没什么人，不如去买点菜回去做点新菜式。她将腌咸菜样的手套脱下来，放进包里。  
可能是太习惯两个人一同逛超市，利威尔总想扭过头让其实并不在的那个人帮忙拿高处的东西。念头刚一冒出，利威尔便立即意识到自己的丈夫并不在身边。

习惯真是可怕。

韩吉戏谑“简直是现代版的光源氏和紫姬啊。”利威尔自己当时反驳道“性别反了。”  
但如今想想韩吉这女人的确是一语中的，反的不是性别而是他们的年龄。

被养成的是自己。

女人在结账前顺了2袋零食丢到购物篮里，她不甘心却又无可奈何在心里承认了这个既定事实。

 

直到听见收银员说了谢谢惠顾后，她才猛然记起自己忘记多拿一盒安全套。

都说男孩子性欲最强的时候是在成年前后，利威尔觉得这或许也因人而异——自家那位似乎总欲求不满，明明已经在实习公司里那么忙碌，回家仍对自己撒着欢儿索求。  
亦或是说，他现如今已经是收敛很多了？她自我嫌恶的驱散怀疑。她知道艾伦在高中时期就已经有了性经验，这太正常了不是吗。并不想追究那段往事，她不是这种胡搅蛮缠、刨根问底的性格，也不想不信任这孩子。  
只是心里多少还是有些憋闷。

 

家里的灯仍然是暗的。利威尔将手里的提袋统统都丢上桌面，然后把自己也丢进沙发中。客厅很冷又很黑，不过她也已经懒得开灯，身体缩在冰凉的沙发皮面上疲倦的闭上双眼。

 

待她醒过来时，房间里已经暖暖的开起了空调。她穿在身上的外套被挂在一边，盖在身上的是蓝灰色厚绒毯。她坐起身，房间里依旧黑暗一片，只留厨房那边灯还亮着。  
男人的五官甚是端正，即使身上穿着奇怪的白蕾丝粉围裙也只显得他不算成熟的脸庞可爱。他此时似乎心情很愉悦，一边忙碌一边低声哼着歌。  
“什么时候回来的？”利威尔倚在墙边盯着他。  
“没一会儿啦，利威尔不再睡会儿么？”男人将卷起的袖子放下来，靠近女人在她的额上亲了亲。  
女人扯着他的领子，在他的唇上回以一礼。“已经很清醒了。”  
男人的装扮让她想到他刚到这里的光景。也是一本正经的卷着袖子系着围裙帮忙。只是当初还要踩着小凳子才能够到流理台的人，现如今竟然这么大了。  
“艾伦。”  
“嗯？马上可以吃饭了哦？”艾伦倾下上身，捧住女人的脸与她的唇舌依依不舍的缠绵。“不去洗个手嘛？”  
他纯真的笑起来，啪的拍上转身欲走的女人屁股上。  
“找死么？臭小子？！”  
尽管被狠揍2下，但至少艾伦确认了利威尔没什么大的心事或者不舒适。

他鼓着脸将围裙挂在墙边，【好想看利威尔桑的裸体围裙啊。】

 

自打艾伦上了大学之后，家里的早晚餐大部分是由艾伦制作的，所以这顿饭还是利威尔吃得相当餍足。  
在她起来之后，艾伦便将灯全部打亮了，现在家里明亮又暖和得很。都说肚胀眼皮重，餐后时光过于安逸，使得她泛起些许困意。  
但显然艾伦那小子并不打算让她多休息一会儿。

 

他同她一起歪在沙发里，恨不得整个人都与她腻在一块儿。  
利威尔只觉得自己像是一截被考拉抱紧的树干，她撑住艾伦的下巴往外推。“好挤，为什么你要总靠过来啊？”

男人一面锲而不舍的腻着她一面撅着嘴在利威尔颈边撒娇似得直蹭。

俗语也道，饱暖思淫欲。艾伦小犬似得求欢意思利威尔也不是不能理解。只不过，  
“今天我回来忘记补上存货了。”  
男人一脸困惑的看着她。  
利威尔从艾伦与沙发间滑下来。她跌跪在地上，仰起脸，“今天只能用这里帮你满足下。”利威尔支起上身，将头按进男人胯间的鼓起处，chu的吻了一下。

艾伦的脸迅速涨得通红。  
被利威尔口也不是第一回——事实上利威尔的口活不算特别好。但有几个男人能忍受的了爱人的主动吸允呢？光这景象他都能在脑海里回味半天，自我抚慰的射个2回了。

“这时候分神是不是有点过分了？”在艾伦想入非非的当儿，利威尔已经解开“大艾伦”的束缚，用手指撩拨起昂扬的“怪兽”脑袋。  
艾伦的脸顿时紫涨，“对。。。对不起！！”  
黑发女人脸上倒没什么表情，她一脸平静的从上向下滑动抚摸着面前热气腾腾的性器。  
它的脑袋仰得高高的，从那个小孔里流出些白浊的液体。原本覆在头部的皮完全退到冠状沟后面。利威尔像是把玩着一根香蕉似得轮流在2只手上掂弄。  
“有乖乖洗干净么？”利威尔伸出手指在艾伦的囊袋上摸了摸。  
艾伦恨不得将自己的小怪兽即刻就塞到女人口中——那么做只可能被利威尔一口咬掉吧？这么一想，艾伦觉得自己下身一寒，几欲萎下来。  
利威尔向上瞟了他一眼，埋下头在用舌头舐了下那沉甸甸两个的外部皮肤。

艾伦不禁咽了口口水。

她就像是巡视自己领地的高傲领主，细致缓慢的从这一颗舔舐到另外一边。她做的很认真，头都没再抬起过。

艾伦心中紧了紧，勃发的欲望感觉更加强烈。从他的角度看不到利威尔的脸，也看不到与利威尔亲密接触的自己。青年伸出双手插进女人顺滑的长发间，将她的头抬了抬。

“我想看。”  
艾伦不知道自己的声音怎会如此沙哑，利威尔看着他了悟的眨了眨眼。她捧住艾伦的2颗，轮换在口中含吮着。又间或用软嫩的舌尖搅了搅这圆球，啾啾的发出轻吮的水声。

艾伦咬着牙，喘了口气。他的大腿紧绷起来，利威尔察觉到这点，转而用唇亲吻了它们表示抚慰，但这举动更让艾伦有些把持不住。利威尔似是相当喜欢他的反应，斜着眼窥伺着他的表情，伸出运动的赤色舌头抵在艾伦性器的根部。  
她连着艾伦下体毛发一同，从囊袋间滑行舔上到冠状沟处。艾伦已经发出粗粗的喘息声。  
利威尔想自己不能更爱艾伦此时的表情了。她有些顽皮的戳了戳艾伦的腹部肌肉。而后将艾伦的小怪兽尝试着吞下。

她一直重复着吞咽的口腔动作，用唇部包紧牙齿温柔的吞吐着。  
艾伦抑制不住按紧利威尔的头部靠近自己的下体。利威尔顺从允许了艾伦的举动，甚至在艾伦几个深入的深喉动作下就势做出收紧咽喉贴近艾伦腹部的动作。  
这种模拟的蠕动和迫窒感让艾伦觉得自己快要喷发，他加快腰部动作，在利威尔的口中愈发热切的动作。  
当节奏被带走之后，利威尔有些跟不上艾伦迫切的速度。她的黑色长发早就在动作间凌乱到不行，涨红的脸面与有些泛着水意的眼睛——都让人艾伦想要即刻将无数小艾伦喷射至她口中。

好在艾伦还留有一些自制力，他将自己从利威尔口中拔出来。色泽深沉的粗胀水液淋漓，利威尔伸出手背抹了下口唇，让那透明闪光的连线断开。  
艾伦快速在自己的“大怪兽”的身体上撸动着，不过很快又被利威尔捉过去含住膨胀的头部。  
她含住圆润的前方，舌面在前面的小眼处轻轻摩擦，而后稍加用力的一吸。

艾伦老实的缴了械。  
他看着利威尔毫不犹豫的吞了下去。

女人在吞咽之后，倦懒的打了个呵欠。  
“好困。”这般说着，利威尔已经开始困倦的闭起双眼。不一会儿，她便发出均匀的呼吸声。  
艾伦有些惊愕的看了看自己的妻子，复又低头看了看自己还沾着水渍的下体毛发，只能苦笑着先将利威尔再次搬运上床。

 

sugarless 番外其二 （后）

 

昨天或许真的是太累了。  
女人脑袋空白了好一会儿才忆起昨晚的情节。她转头看了看身边男人，他睡得很香。面部肌肉完全放松下来，嘴巴也微微张开。老实说，这睡颜并不迷人——至少比起艾伦清醒时候而言，它的确是不怎么好看的。  
“蠢到爆。”女人勾起手指在男人的鼻尖上轻柔的刮了下。  
青年皱皱鼻子，没被这动作打扰到。

 

再不堪也比那时落水狗一样的自己能入眼。

她仍然记得落在唇边柔软稚嫩的安慰。“我的，初吻啊。”  
她无声的漾开嘴角，支着脑袋在她的男孩脸边细声咕哝。  
良久后，利威尔掀起被角准备洗漱——之前的低声自语间，她已经感到自己口气相当不爽。她恍惚记得昨晚帮艾伦BJ之后似乎直接吞掉那些小玩意儿，而之后自己也直接昏睡了过去。

真是堕落，利威尔顿时寒毛直竖，浑身都开始感到不适应。

 

就算现今的冬季再如何温暖，在这座温带城市，气候仍不算得上温暖。  
尤其是在关了暖气的房间里。  
被角被掀开的一瞬，青年在睡梦中感受到温度差异，一下把即将逃走的人捞回被窝。  
热乎乎的手触到微凉的腰部皮肤，反倒是她猛地一个激灵。  
“利威尔？”青年惺忪着眼睛意识尚在朦胧中，“早安。”  
“唔，嗯。早安。”女人背对着他瓮声瓮气的回答。她身上仅着一件淡色胸罩，黑色长发益发显得肌肤雪白背影纤细。  
只这么看，利威尔真似个不过未成年的少女。艾伦心底有些微妙的犯罪感。  
他探出手用力揽住她，“利威尔转过来看看我啦？”又不是初夜的清晨，怎么会这么尴尬？或许说说话会比较好？当然艾伦也并不否认自己急欲看到利威尔的脸的渴望。

尽管这个人在自己身旁已睡了不止这一晚。

女人有些手忙脚乱的挣扎，如同八爪鱼一样纠缠不放的青年让她心跳快了几分。  
臭小鬼今天怎么这么难缠？  
对于男人的纠缠女人确实是无可奈何的，她只得任凭男人将自己又拖回温暖的两人小窝。  
“好冷啊。”艾伦嘿嘿笑着，环紧了利威尔已经稍显冰冷的身体。“利威尔把空调关了么？”他把女人的双手塞到自己的胸膛前。

 

那儿现在也一片赤裸，但是热得发烫。

她撇了撇嘴，试图收回自己的手，这不仅没什么用不说，还让青年起了玩心。他嘻嘻哈哈的抬起自己的脚捉住利威尔的，来回蹭了蹭。  
“利威尔的脚也好冷哦，让我来温暖利威尔嘛。”  
利威尔实在有些扛不住年轻人的活跃，只得勉强开口低声言，“放开。”她的嘴唇几乎没怎么张开，在濡动几下后又很快收紧。

这反常的现象让艾伦所注意到。“喉咙不舒服么？”

 

利威尔摇了摇头。

“那是哪里痛？”艾伦有些着急，想要将自己的额头抵在利威尔的额上。女人明显的躲闪了几下，仍被顶个正着。  
她的嘴巴死死的抿成一条，眼睛也不同艾伦对视。没什么比这种时刻让她张嘴说话更使得她感到羞窘。

执拗大约是艾伦耶格尔同志最大的优点了。他那双大眼睛死死的锁住利威尔，让女人几乎从耳尖红赤到脚底。利威尔开始发出如同她曾用名所含义，那样的动物似得威吓声。

这对熟悉她的艾伦那小子可不起作用，青年愈发专注的注视着利威尔已经有些愠怒的脸。  
终于利威尔先放弃，她咬住下唇含糊的道，“让我先去洗漱。”  
她的手腕被艾伦一只手捉住按在男人的胸膛上，故而只能罕见的遮掩着说话。  
艾伦开始觉得有趣起来。  
他更凑近了一些——早晨男人的荷尔蒙苏醒，他的唇角有些胡须刺出，痒痒的蹭在她的脸侧。  
她避了避，又被玩心大发的男人追上，而后再避开，再黏上去。  
如此往复几次后，利威尔感到不耐烦。她觉得口中不爽的感觉已经逼得她快疯掉，恶心的气味顺着她全身的毛孔向外喷散。

也许细菌正在她的身体里发酵，她想。

女人挣扎得更用力，猛地一甩手，居然真被她挣脱这束缚。她心中大喜，继而感到一阵不妙。

 

压在她身上的男人已经面色深沉，绿色瞳仁里闪烁着她相当熟悉的渴求。  
【糟糕。】  
她已经能感受到腿间艾伦勃发的朝气。  
青年就势在她颊边吮吻起来，利威尔紧闭着唇瓣躲避。没得到允许的小子只能有些无奈抬眼用眼神祈求利威尔的奖赏。

尽管这孩子闪闪发光的眼睛让利威尔一阵心软，但还是被拒绝了。  
青年只好郁结的顺着利威尔的胸锁乳突肌亲吻至锁骨的小窝处。他的手指已经在利威尔的粉色内裤里来回安抚那处的柔软。  
指尖已被濡湿，昨夜才结合过的身体很快又被唤醒。  
艾伦一面在那姣好形状的乳房上舔吮一面来回用手指绕着已经开始冒出挺现的阴蒂逗弄。  
女人的呼吸早就混乱，只是似乎仍在意她的坚持，一声喘息都没漏出。  
太可爱了，但是不让他亲吻那双唇也太可恶了。

 

不知道是不是刚清醒的耶格尔都格外的有勇气。  
艾伦强硬的挤开女人腿间用手指模拟的抽插——他的手指修长，在女人的下体胡乱勾弄间似乎已然触到女人的舒服之处。  
利威尔的身下水流个不停，大腿逗得厉害。她心里不知道多想夹紧男人——但实在是丢脸。她再次咬紧嘴唇，那里已被她自己咬的满是红痕。艾伦有些心疼想上前吻吻这可怜的小固执，只是依旧被躲开。  
女人干脆反着手背压住自己的嘴巴，好让它不得再泄露一丁点儿愉悦的呻吟。

这有些强行的情形并没有持续多久。年轻的男人到底禁受不住软香在怀给予他的刺激。  
明明都已经进了他家门啦，怎么还要上演这种戏码？  
这般嘟囔着，艾伦心里其实倒仍是有些喜欢这样不同于平常的性爱方式的。

 

他今天有些沸腾过头了。

看着利威尔无声的忍耐表情真是非常棒，艾伦快速的耸动腰部想着。  
再深一点，在用力一些，利威尔这样欲哭的煽情神色会不会真会落下泪来呢。  
利威尔的体内湿热紧致但又不至于紧到弄痛他。这让他和他的小怪兽越发起了向前进的念头。

突然，他的前端像是触到了一个柔软略有弹性的地方。利威尔终于抑制不住的呼出声。  
只是这声音听上去并不欢愉。  
艾伦这小子此刻精虫上脑，并没注意到这异样。他满脑子都是啊把利威尔干出声了，兴奋和盲目的荷尔蒙自信感让他禁不住又多向里头进了几次。

 

所以艾伦被称为急着去送死的小子是根本没错的。利威尔被捅的顾不上闭着嘴巴，只能有些痛苦的呻吟出声  
“停，艾伦，停下来。”  
想也知道送死小子根本没注意到这个，他暂且只顾着纾解他的渴求，也误以为利威尔同他一块儿即将抵达极乐。

 

利威尔已经痛到泪水几欲要落下了，她仍指望能让她的男孩停一停这举动，但似乎不太可能。  
艾伦越戳越深也越发用力。利威尔的喉间呜呜的低响，泪水不受她控制的滚落出。她死死的抓紧艾伦的赤裸背部，她不清楚此时艾伦的皮肤是否会被她抓裂。  
她只觉得自己快被捅裂了。  
还好，艾伦已经是最后的冲刺阶段，他大力的插进厮摩几次后总算射了出来。

 

餍足的青年长叹出口气，他抬起头还没等说什么，利威尔的巴掌就重重的拍下。

女人红着眼睛用手掌拢住唇，“你TM找死么？痛死了！”  
“哎？”艾伦被突如其来的击打弄得蒙住。  
“戳到宫颈口非常痛啊？！我会很容易宫颈糜烂你知道么？白痴！”女人越说越小声,“我说了不要强迫我说话啊。”

 

“还有啊，我今天在危险期。”

 

艾伦傻了半晌才蹦起来。“那怎么办？对不起，利威尔！”他连裤子也没穿就冲去翻找了药柜。  
这小子也算聪明，除了紧急避孕药还记得倒了颗薄荷。

看了看面前红着眼睛一脸难过的艾伦，利威尔心里也没之前那般的不满了，她捡了那颗薄荷含进口中。

“算了。以后记住就好。”  
她主动贴近艾伦的脸，赏赐给艾伦他今天渴望已久的的亲吻....以及那颗薄荷。  
“你也没刷牙吧？”利威尔像是在解释，她推开那只乘了避孕药的手。

 

“太冷清了。我想是时候该让家里温暖些了。”

End

 

番外的番外

待利威尔洗漱完毕后，她却找寻不到那个臭小子的人影。

“艾伦！”她推开各个房间的门呼唤着。

“Merry Christmas!还有生日快乐！利威尔！”一个红色人影忽的跳了出来。  
不过这可不是圣诞老人，利威尔有些玩味的想。

“你这是在干嘛？”  
艾伦算不上魁梧但称得上高大——这样一个高大的男人穿着红色的象征着圣诞的白毛边裙子，实在是可笑到爆。  
“我只想让您今天高兴一点。”艾伦瞧了眼利威尔看不出喜怒的脸，有些羞涩的坦白。“前一段时间太忙了，今天特意请了一天假陪利威尔。”  
年轻的男人挠挠脸，摆出一个应该是风情万种的姿势，“圣诞老人给利威尔桑一个愿望做为礼物哦！什么都可以！”

“啊啊是这样么。”利威尔笑起来。“那我们今天去外面走走吧？”

 

女人的要求是在今天一天艾伦都不准脱掉这身圣诞老人♀装，无论是在哪里——这是给不听话的坏孩子的惩罚。


End file.
